


Destiny’s still arrive

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is worthy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: While you and the Avengers fight against Thanos and his army some things happen. One of it surprises you and the god of mischief pretty much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown.

And here we are. Fighting, screams, death. All on one battlefield. We are all exhausted. I don't know how long this fight is going on already. Lost the feeling of time, the feeling of bravery, the feeling of being one of the earth’s mightiest heroes!

We are exhausted. All fighting against this one Monster. Many of our fighters, our agents, did die already. Sharon died and all you could see is a raging Captain. He isn’t himself. He scares not only me. This righteous man.. more like a killer machine at the moment..  
We lost Vision. And the stone. Wanda is crying. She cries since Thanos took the infinity stone from Vision and our friend fell like a rock.

Tony is fighting against Thanos with Rhodes.. Spiderman tries to help them as much as he can, but new warriors of Thanos appear and fight him. Bucky tries everything to get them off of Spidey but they are too many. Clint protects a wounded Black Widow at the moment. While Hulk is raging over the field. The Guardians have their own fight.  
And then there are Thor and Loki. Both behind me. We are protecting each other. Standing in a triangle, our backs to each other. Oh god.. when will this madness end? The faith in the eyes of our friends fates from second to second.

 

I block one of the Chitauri but can hear that one tries to attack from behind. Fortunately, Thor is there to get this thing away from me. He smiles a bit, but it is not him. It’s not his normally goofy grin. It's a sad smile, a tired smile, a broken smile. It is not him.

In this little moment, some big Monster decides to attack Thor; I couldn't do anything. He got pushed away, the thing right behind him. I look over to Loki. He is busy. Too many monsters try to get to him. His breathing is fast and there is a big wound on his forehead. One of his eyes is closed because of the blood which flows down his face.

I wanted to turn and help Thor with this thing when something big hits my back and pushes me a few meters against a wall. I moan in pain and keep laying on the street. That hurts. I try to regulate my breathing and forget about the pain but it seems to have hit me hard. Meanwhile, a few Chitauri find their way to me. I try to get up but they are faster at my location. Five of them stand around me. I am trapped. Oh god, Loki, Thor, please.

 

I don't know what happened at that moment. I just know in front of me is Loki and he has Thor's hammer. What?! Loki holds Mjölnier in his right hand. The Chitauri all on the ground. “L-Loki..?” I mumble. He seems to be shocked too. He lets it fall from his hand and looks around him. Mjölnier, however, flies in the direction of the Monster and Thor. Loki just continues fighting. “What happened?” I ask a bit louder so he can hear it. “Just keep fighting.” He is not pleased with my question. His whole body is stiff and he looks angry, really angry.

 

*****

 

Somehow we won. But in the end,.. we lost.. We lost friends, family.. that Gamora-Girl is dead.. Natasha is unconscious and nobody knows if she wakes up again.. Steve and Bucky are wounded really bad.. the new metal arm.. looks more broken than new. Clint only has one eye open, his other one looks almost black. Bruce looks terrified and traumatized. Tony hasn’t said anything, in his arms Rhodes because he needs to start again with his legs.. Thor falls to the ground as soon as we reached the destroyed lounge of the Avengers Tower. Even the god of thunder is exhausted and broken. I go after Loki.. Everybody lets himself fall to the ground and just breathes. Nobody understands what just happened.

 

We won but lost so much.

 

Loki just wanted to sit down, but I have to ask. “Loki? What was that earlier?” I asked rather loud disturbing on the silence. Some look up, some just listen. “What do you mean, (Y/N)? Did he do something to you?” Thor asks and tries to hide his fatigue. “Of course not! He-..” my voice died. Loki did not look at anyone, his back to everyone, still stiff. “Thor? Your hammer, when can you lift it again?” He cocks an eyebrow on me and tilts his head to the side. The rest of the Avengers now look up. “When you are worth to be the king or queen of Asgard.” My eyes lay on his back.

 

Slowly I walk to him and lay my hands around his waist on his chest. I hug him from behind and smile a bit. “Heard that?” I place a small kiss between his shoulders and smile when I lean against that spot with my forehead. Without us knowing Thor stood up and walked over. His hammer in his hand. But he lets it fall beside us. I look at Mjolnir. One of my hands goes to the handle. I need to check. I pull on it but it does not move a piece. So it is true. It happened. I put my hands on his waist and try to turn him around but he stopped me; his hands on mine. “I am so sorry.” He says I can’t say if his voice is just an illusion or his actual voice. His actions surprise me too much.

 

Before someone could do anything; before I could get his hands; they vanished into green dust. An illusion? No?! That can’t be. Where is he? “L-Loki?!” I hate this so much. Every time he does that. “Loki! You piece of shit! Come back! Face it! I know you can hear me you egoistic asshole!” I said loudly. I knew he hears me. I know it. He told me himself and most of the time on the battlefield that's how I get help. I would just mumble his name and he would be by my side after a few seconds.

 

He does not come back. He runs away from everything again. All over again. That's what he wanted. To be equal to Thor. Now he is it. And it is too much for him; I know that.

 

Loki and I are our ‘safe houses’. Thou everybody thinks it you two are not a pair; you are best friends. You are the safe house of each other.

In the beginning, when Thor brought him to earth nobody was really happy, but he sat down next to me and tried to talk about the books I read. Then I started borrowing him some. We grew closer when we started to talk about the characters and their stories. After he finished Harry Potter and found out that there are movies to the books - god, he came at 3 am into my room and asked if you two could watch it together. I was a bit pissed because of my interrupted sleep but in the end, I said yes and we watched all the movies. It took us 18 hours. 18 hours of Pizza, Harry Potter, and cuddling. He is just my friend; he really is. Well not really. I do have maybe some feelings towards the god. But it is nothing to worry about, he does not feel like that. Also, I think Tony would still kill him when he then found out that I have a little crush.

 

“I will go. I will search for him.” Thor says and lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. He is quite big. I nod and answers “Can you get me when you found him?” “I will see what I can do, Lady (Y/N).” He smiles, takes his hammer, swings it and flies out the tower.

 

I sit down right where I stood and look out to the still burning city. Now it starts. The thinking. I hate it, but it comes to me everytime I have nothing to do, or something happened, like an alien invasion. Oh god.. Tony.. I look for him and he just sits there. Tired, his head in his hands, broken. I stand up again, walk to him and hug him. He is a good friend. He sure is a bit of a father figure for me. At first, he does not react but after a few moments he puts his arms around me and holds me like I would fall or go away if he lets go. I can feel Wanda coming closer and laying her arms around us. I shift a bit so I can look to the others. I see how Natasha lays an arm around Bucky, how Steve hugs Bruce and how Clint has his arms around both of them.

 

I have no superpower, I am also not the best fighter, but I know I keep them a bit together. They can do this on their own, yes, but since I joined them they changed a lot. They actually started to talk to each other of private things. Tony and Steve don’t fight as much as before and everyone seems more like a family and not like a dysfunctional family.

 

A small tear finally breaks out of your eye. It is too much; everything. Why did all of this happen? Slowly the memories about the war seem to be so close. It breaks down on me. It was my first big fight with the Avengers.

We rest. Or at least try it. We deserve this. We know they need our help. We know the city is destroyed. Again. Because of us.

 

*****

 

We are helping on the streets. Saving people from the broken and destroyed buildings. At some parts of the city, they already build up the houses again. But it isn't that easy. Everybody is exhausted and tired. But we work together. Everybody helps each other and does what he can.

 

It’s been two days now since Loki vanished. Nobody has seen him - or Thor - since then. I am worried that something happened to him, that he maybe lays under some rock here and the illusion was just his 'Goodbye’. I am worried to never see him again. Two days ago after we got ourselves together again we all went to eat something and sleep in the first place. We all had to do a full body-check before we were allowed to help; to work again. Nobody did really talk this time. We all need to focus on other things. We all need time to think. Time for ourselves. We need time to process what happened.

 

I look around and see a teenage girl walking over to me. She hands me a bottle of water that I thank her for. The street I am on is almost free again. Some of Tony’s machines are still there and one is still working. I look to the other side where we will head next to free it from rocks and walls. But besides the stones and crashed cars and lamps, I see Thor. He walks in my direction. I start to run to him. Did he find him? Did he? “Thor!?” I said loud when I hugged him welcome. He smiles a bit “Lady (Y/N). I have found him.” I look up and wait for what he has to say. “I will bring you to him, but I have to ask you to let me talk to him first. He does not know that you are there. I am afraid he would refuse to talk to me if he knew you were there.” I slowly nod, a bit confused, but it doesn’t matter, as long as you get to see him. “Okay, I won't interrupt.” I agree and can feel Thor's arm going around my waist and pressing me to his chest. “Hold on to me.” You place one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. He starts to spin his hammer and we fly in the sky. It's not the first time I do this but it is everytime amazing; the view.

 

*****

 

When we land we are in a great place. As far as you could see there was only the green grass. The area stops with a cliff and after it the big blue sea. “Where are we?” I ask quite. “Father told him he loves him here. I don’t know why he chose this place. He was more our mother's child and I was more our father's child.” Thor simply said and started to walk. I followed him. At some point, I can see a few rocks and a dark figure. There he is. He does not look in our direction. Thor lifts a hand and shows me to stay while he moves closer. I stand there a bit uneasy.. Usually, Loki would have already turned around or something. Nobody can sneak up at him. But it looks like he didn’t even notice I am here. Nothing changes in him.

 

Thor comes to stop beside Loki that's the first time he looks up. “You can’t tell her I’m here.” A small pain rushes through my chest. Why not? “She will be disappointed when she finds out that I can’t do it again.” Thor chuckles slightly at his brother's comment. “So? You really did it? Finally?” Ignoring the request Loki made, he asks. Loki looked away, down to his hands on his lap. I don’t know what he responds, I can't hear it from where I am standing.

“Oh, Lokiiii.. HAhaha… Why do you think you could lift him in the first place? Come on there’s more!” Thor's voice gets a bit louder than before. I listen and try to catch every single word.

 

“I could lift Mjolnir because I was going to save someone! Because there was a life in my hand; because I couldn’t let her be hurt or worse.. What should I have done when she would have been killed?! THOR?! What do you think?! You know just as much as me that I am not welcomed here! I can’t even blame anyone! I know what I have done wrong and I finally understand WHY it was wrong!” - “And why are you running away again?” Loki stops in his movements. “As I said.. she will be disappointed when she finds out I am not as 'worthy’ as she thought I would be. She is going to leave me like everybody else. Because I am not what she thinks I am. She does not know about the Frost Giant-Thing. And I don’t want her to know. She will be afraid and will think I am disgusting. And then nobody will welcome me here anymore. Not even she.”

 

Nobody said something. Thor lifts his arm and shows you to come closer with his hand. He lays his arm around his brother's shoulders. “I haven’t left you and I will never leave you. You are my baby brother. I am truly happy that you are yourself again and are in the right mind again. I want you to know I don’t blame you for what happened.” Loki lifts his head and looks to Thor. Usually, he would react at me now, but he does nothing. As if I am not here. As if he doesn’t realize anybody’s even near him. Is it really possible Loki doesn’t feel my presence?

 

Now Thor turns his head too and looks him in the eyes. “You love her…?” It isn’t really a question. It’s more realization. He smirks at Loki. When I hear those words my heart begins to beat faster and I can feel butterflies in my belly. Does he love me? Suddenly I have so much hope. Please say 'Yes’.. then I can finally give you the love you deserve! I pray to myself. My eyes fixed on Loki I slowly move closer again. I have to wait until he says something.

 

He starts to smile a bit before he turns his head to the sea again. I take that as a Yes. I go faster and hug him from behind again. My knees stabilize my body while kneeling on the stone the god of mischief sits on. “Wha-?!” He tries to look around in shock. So he really did not notice me…

 

“You fucking idiot! I would never leave you for something like that! I don’t care if you’re blue, green or just like you are! You are a wonderful person, Loki and you don’t need to be able to lift Thor's hammer to gain my love. Now stop thinking so much and come home. With me.” I stay here just pressing myself against his back, eyes closed. He shuffles a bit and his arms lay on mine. He grabs my wrists and slowly but carefully pull them away, but he didn’t let them go.

 

He turns around and I can’t really tell what he is thinking. My cheeks are a bit red because of my sudden outburst but I don’t care about that at the moment. He walks around the stone. My hands in his. Our eyes lock and I drown in blue orbs. I forget that we aren’t alone and slowly move closer. He takes his last step towards me and places one hand on my waist. My free hand now wanders to his chest. I lay it gently on his plate but keep wandering upwards. Loki bends to close the distance between us - between our lips. Before we connect them I close my eyes. I want to feel this. And there it is. That sparkle in my chest, the firework in my stomach. Amazing. I love you. I step forwards closing the last centimeters to press our body’s against each other. My hand now reached his neck to keep him where he is at the moment. Please never stop this moment. Let me die right now, so I never have to feel anything else than this. Yes, maybe I’m a bit too over the top, but man.. I love him.

 

We part after running out of the air. A big smile on my lips. Our foreheads resting on each other. When I open my eyes I got greeted with this wonderful baby blue’s. “So.. You love me?” A playful smirk shows on his lips. I fake to roll my eyes and mumble a small 'Yes.’ His smirk transforms into a proud grin.

 

Thor clasps his hands to get our attention. I totally forgot about him. I can feel the redness of my cheeks wander to my neck. Ops.. “Ready to go home?” He simply asks. While I nod, I look at Loki. He turns to me again. His hand still holding mine. “Let’s go home,.. My Queen.”


	2. Part 2

Come on, come on, come on! You have the feeling that you never waited longer in your life. At least ten minutes must have never felt this long. How can time be so slow? It’s nerve-wracking. “Oh god.. can’t you do it faster?!” You whisper-scream to the small thing on the counter. You are alone in your bathroom. Loki is out on a mission. As well as Thor, Bucky, Steve, and Clint.

The war with Thanos was last year and everything turned out good. There hasn’t been a big bad since then. The team works better than before in and out of the field. You all are a big family now. Once every week you meet with Shuri and T'Challa. Occasionally M'Baku is there too.

Starlord and his people are back in space and travel and help other civilizations.

And now you are standing in the bathroom of Loki and you’s room. You two moved into a bigger apartment-like room and live there in the compound. Nervous as hell. You noticed in the last few days that you changed. You are pretty… aggressive at some points or to some questions and tasks. You don’t like the food anymore you actually loved and this morning was the first time that you felt… sick. That was the point where you just went to the drug store and got yourself a pregnancy test.

You walk through the room when the alarm you set goes off. You almost run to the counter and look at the test. Two. Two lines! Shocked and happy and emotional you clap a hand in front of your mouth. Oh my god. Oh my god!! You grab the stick and pack it in a plastic bag so it is safe. You push it into the pocket of your jeans and walk to the common room.

Wanda, Natasha, and Bruce are currently sitting on the couch, talking with each other. With a big proud smile, you walk over to them and wrap your arms around Tasha’s shoulders from behind and look at them. “You seem happy. What happened?” Wanda asks when you let Natasha go and sit between Wanda and her. “I have to tell you something! Because I need your help! And you can’t tell anyone else!” Their eyes look at you questioning. You stand up and walk around the table to stand before them. Excitement on your face.

“I am PREGNANT!!!” Your voice turns pitchy when you confess to them. They all look surprised. Wanda is the first one to realize what you just said and jumps into your arms. “Oh my god! I'm going to be an auntie!” She laughs and grins wide. Natasha joins you and you jump on the point like crazy.

“I really don't want to spoil the mood, but are you sure? I don’t mean to be rude, but you know…?” Bruce does not dare to end this sentence. Everyone knew what he means anyway.

You and Loki have tried many times, but never got a good result. You went to a doctor once, maybe you couldn’t get children… but it turned out you could. You are completely healthy. So it had to be him.. and that news broke him. He was shocked like everybody. The mythology says something completely different at least. In there Loki has many children.. even a horse and a wolf! But well, it didn’t work and he was devastated. He had a few breakdowns and even considered breaking up because “With me, you can’t start a family. Why are you still with me? Apparently, I can’t give you what you want!” Yeah.. You didn't break up of course. Even if he couldn’t give you children, there are many other ways. And quiet in your mind you thought a lot about adoption. Loki would have a bond with that and he would try everything to be a good father.

But here you are now telling Bruce. “It’s the fourth test. And all say I am pregnant!” - “Then my congratulations.”

You all talk about it pretty excitedly when Tony walks into the room. “What’s going on here? Something to celebrate?” He looks at the funny scene of you four in a circle pretty close to each other. The circle goes wider and you step to him. “I need your help.” With that, you tell him and the others your plan.

*****

The quinjet is going to land in the next 5 minutes. You wait at the landing area for them. Everything is ready downstairs and you are nervous. You don’t know why, but your heart is pumping fast. It’s what you wanted. He won’t reject you. He won’t leave you. It was his dream, too.

Soon the jet lands and the doors open. You smile brightly and almost jump into his arms. Surprised he says. “Not that I want to complain but you never welcomed me like that?” You chuckle “I need to talk to your fellow heroes for a moment and you need to wait here. Please. It’s a surprise.” - “Is that why Wanda is controlling my magic?” You nod. So he won’t look into your head or hear the conversation with the others. Wanda learned to block him over the time. You waved to the guys to follow you. Loki does as he was told. Wait. He sighs.

“Is everything alright, (Y/N)?” Asks Steve first when you turn around and the big smile is still on your face. “Okay, I have to tell you something, but you need to stay calm. Loki can’t find out so soon.” Thor starts to grin too and he laughs dark. “I already know it.” Now confused you look at him. “I have a pretty good relationship with the god of fertility. It is my job to know when she decides that you are ready.” - “Would anyone like to explain it to us too?” Asks Clint. You nod and smile a bit “I am pregnant! But shhh!” They actually play it down pretty good. Bucky and Clint smirk and Steve and Thor grin. They all gratulate you, but you shoo them down to the common room. A hand sign and Loki is on his way to you.

“So I can’t even read what you are saying? What kind of surprise is this?” He asks while he takes your hand in his. You start to walk with him to the elevator. “It’s big and amazing! It’s something you would never guess!” You grin and kiss his cheek when you wait for the elevator to come.

“Just… don’t run away please..” you squeeze his hand. He looks you in the eyes questioning. “It is… a change, but it is going to be amazing. I am sure of it.” He nods slowly and you enter the elevator. You grow more nervous the closer you come. Before the doors open you say “Close your eyes, please.” And he does.

The doors open and you walk him outside - your hands on his hips. He trusts you with his life. And these small moments are for him to show you. You stop him in the middle of the room. The Avengers assemble around you under a big banner which spelled “Welcome home, Dad!” They all have glasses of sparkling wine in their hands and smiles on their faces. There are a few balloons in pink and blue colors. Music plays in the background.

You look at him, smiling nervously, and tell him to open his eyes. He does as he is told. He looks around and you can feel how he stiffens. His eyes wander to you and look questioning at you after he saw the banner. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks. His voice trembles a bit.

You smile big and tell him. “I am pregnant! We are going to be parents!” Your eyes start to burn when the tears start to treat to come out - happy tears. But his eyes widen and he suddenly lets go of your hand and steps away. “What…?” He breaths out and turn around to walk around the room. This.. isn’t the reaction you wanted. This is him starting to run. And you know that.

“Brother, you know Freya. She decided that you are ready..” Thor steps forward and starts. He knows it too. He sees often enough how Loki runs away. He stops and looks out of a window. All eyes on him. They all don’t know what to do. They all thought his reaction would be different.

You walk to him and stand beside him slowly. “Stop running.” You whisper only for him to hear. His eyes are closed and his hands are fists. His breath is uneven. You turn to tell the others to leave you alone. They understand and the party is over before it could start. You are thankful for their supporting glances when they leave.

When you are alone you take his hand and stand before him. You look at his face and place your other hand on his cheek. “You told me you wouldn’t run away.. what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy? I thought that was your dream? A family. Just us and our offspring?” You ask him.

What he answers puts a smile on your face. “I can’t be a father.. I don’t know how..” You wait until he opens his eyes and looks at you too before you reply. “You will be the best father ever. Because you want her or him to be happy and safe. Loki, you had a bad father your own - I am sure you won’t do the mistakes he did. Also, you can handle kids pretty well. I mean when Clint's kids are over here, they are with you most of the time. You are amazing with them! I know they are quite old already but it doesn’t matter they are still children. And if you have doubts we still can learn together. There are thousands of books on earth just about pregnancy! We can figure something out! WE can do this! You are not alone! I am with you.” Hope flashes in his eyes. Affection displays in them. “I love you,” Loki says firmly but soft. “But?” You ask insecure. Loki has always a ‘but’. There are rarely times when he not wants to have his way.

He smiles back and grabs your face softly. “No 'But’. I love you. We will do this. And we will be amazing parents. You will be a wonderful mother.”

*****

You sit in the common room of the Avengers compound. You still haven’t left and have decided to stay there.

“MOMMYYY!”

You sigh and smile happily when you see the little whirlwind run towards you. She is three now and she is a real beauty. The raven hair of the father and your sparkling eyes. One half of her face is now blue, but it changes often. She still does not know how to control it.

“What's going on, sweetheart?” You lean down on the chair you are sitting in and look at her. “Help me!” She laughs. “Dada’s doing it again!” Just when she reaches you, Loki comes into the room. You take her in your arms and look at the smirking god. “What is Daddy doing to you?” - “That's not fair! I didn’t do anything! You are a little traitor, (D/N).” He laughs and plays shocked and hurt.

You shake your head at those two. Loki is a great father. He plays a lot with your daughter. He teaches her things and helps her with the magic in herself. He also looks after you a lot. He checks that you drink enough and that you relax when you have a migraine again. But there is a thing he loves to do. He loves to tickle your daughter. And then she runs to you and then you land in a situation like this one.

You stand up with your daughter in your arms and walk over to the father. “(D/N), I am sure your father didn’t do anything wrong. Those times are long ago.” You look into the baby-blues when you stop in front of him. His smile shows all the love he has for his family. Your daughter starts to struggle in your arms because she knows what's happening now. Loki takes one of her feet and starts tickling again while you hold her. You all laugh together.

Until the door opens and your daughter starts to shout. “UNCLE THOR! HELP!” He chuckles at the sight and you let her down. You lean against Loki’s chest as he puts his arms around your waist. The child runs to the god of thunder and he takes her into his arms. “How dare you attack my niece?!” He says playfully dramatically. You all laugh.

The blonde turns to (D/N). “Have you already told them?” Loki and you both look questioning at each other and back to the pair. Your daughter shakes her head and Thor grinned over his whole face. He lets her down and waves with his hand to tell her, she should show you. Quite confused you two watch the scene. Your daughter runs out of the room and Loki asks immediately.

“Brother, what are you talking about?” - “About how good you did.” He grins, Loki frowns at him. “Just wait and see.” He walks to you and leans down to your belly. “Listen. If you are a boy you will be named after me so please be a boy.” You chuckled and shake your head. “Thor, I already told you it will be a girl.” You all look up when you here the taps running towards you.

And what you see shocks you but especially Loki. Your eyes are wide open and your lips are parted. She walks grinning towards you all and Thor nods in Loki’s direction. She nods and holds her hands with the object towards her father. “(D/N)…?” You start but stop again. She looks really proud of herself.

“I told you. You did really good, little brother.” You are the first to escape from your shock. “Oh my god!” You take Loki’s hand and squeeze it which kind of pulls him out of the trance too. “I-I-I….I-” he trails off. He does not know what to say. He hasn’t thought there would be a possibility to let that happen. He hasn’t ever considered it. He looks at Thor who is standing there grinning like the child in front of them.

Your daughter still has her hands out towards the younger god. She looks even smaller because of the big hammer in her hands.

“Dada, you have to take it!” And immediately Loki freezes again. His jaw clenches and he swallows loud.

Fast you kneel beside the child and say to her the first thing that comes to your mind. “Sweetheart, Daddy told me he has a bad ache in the back,” you interrupt and whisper teasingly “you know he is pretty old,” before you tell her. “He can’t lift it now. What if something happens to Daddy?” Your daughter doesn’t seem disappointed but really understanding. She does not need to know that it was a lie. “Some other time then.” She shrugs and smiles.

Suddenly Loki, still quiet and shocked, falls to his knees and pulls his daughter into his arms. He holds her really close. Confused but happy she puts her hands around him too. “I am so proud of you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me beside your mother. I love you so much, my Angel.” He says while hiding his face in her neck. She pulls away a bit and asks “Why are you crying, Dada? Have I done something wrong?” He laughs a bit and wipes his tears from his eyes. “No, you have done nothing wrong. I am just happy.” He lifts her up and walks to you. You three hug, but you feel Loki lift his arm. And suddenly a big body is behind you and hugs all of you too.

You stand there in your group hug, just happy to finally be a happy family.


End file.
